Naruto: The void's Host
by Hellwalker
Summary: For some unknown circumstances Naruto's mother had to leave him and his little sister alone. but not without giving him a goal. a goal because of which his name goes down in the history books as the most strongest Mage to ever exist in the history of Earth land.


**A/N: Hi guys, I am back from my way too loooong vacation. I know many of you must be pissed because of my long absence and I am sorry, I will make sure that something like this never happens in future. So this is my first Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover. I know I already have two stories but this idea just won't leave my mind, and I can't concentrate on anything before getting this out of my head.**

" Speech" " Ramen is the food of Gods."

' _Thought' ' Hmmm what kind of Ramen should I eat today.'_

 _ **Magic: Karyuu no Tekken.**_

 **Dragon, Demon's Voice.**

 _ **Naruto: The Void's Host.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Goodbye.**_

Creak.

Azure blue eyes snapped open by the sound of door opening. A figure with ankle length black robe stepped inside the dark room slowly so not to wake the person sleeping inside the room. unaware that said person is already awake.

The initial occupant of the room slowly sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes to get rid of the remaining sleepiness. The other occupant of room noticed this and stopped for a second before continuing towards the bed and stopped once reaching the corner of said bed.

" What's the matter Kaa-chan, are we moving once again." Said the blue eyed boy who by now is wide awake and is looking at his mother with confusion.

" Yes we are Naruto-kun." The women replied and moved towards the left wall and flipped the light switch on.

Naruto stepped out of his bed and blinked a few times to get accustomed to the new light.

Naruto is Boy of 13 maybe 14 years of age standing at a height of 5'2 inches. He has short spiky blond hair and blue eyes. . His face have three whiskers like birth mars. His body unlike normal 13 to 14 years old is a bit more muscular but not overly. Currently he is wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of orange boxers.

" Awww, we just moved here 2 months ago and we are already moving." Naruto whined childishly.

The Woman turned around and smiled warmly at blond and replied. " Gomen but its unavoidable this time." Bringing her left hand up she untied the black robe which slipped off of her body without any kind of resistance.

The woman stood at an impressive height of 5'11 or 5'12. Her body is what should be called very voluptuous. Her waist length scarlet hair are heavily braided with bows near the end of them. Her frontal braids also have two ornaments near the frontal section. Also the woman wears U-shaped earrings and dons light coloured lipstick. Her outfit looks like a witches garb. Her dark coloured top has a diamond-shaped opening which shows off her breasts and heart-shaped patterns around the border. It extends down to the navel of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar which is draped over by a dark-coloured cape with light-coloured inside and two medallion-like ornaments and is hold together by a chain. She is also wears dark thigh-high boots and gloves. On top of her head is a witches hat which is bigger than her head and had dreadlocks designs with white bandages near its end and fur on its edges.

The redhead moved and sat on the edge of the bed and signaled Naruto to do the same. Naruto did as he was instructed and took a seat beside her. She then bought her gloved right hand up and started caressing his whiskered cheek. Her small smile widened as Naruto started to make purring noises.

" Pack up we have to leave as soon as we can." She said but never stopped her caressing.

Naruto nodded and half-heartedly tried to glare at her action but failed miserably. She knew his weak spot these damn whiskers marks.

Naruto pushed her hand away and pouted making her giggle lightly. " Why do you always have to do this it's embarrassing I am not a kid anymore Dattebayo!."

The redhead smiled fondly while gazing at him and ruffled his spiky hair. " because I am your mother and it's my right to embarrass you. And the face you make when I stroke your whiskers marks is waaay too adorable to pass."

Naruto huffed and brushed her hand away and smiled. " alright then I will wake Imouto-chan up and help her pack." He said and was about to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Looking at his mother he saw her eyes were shadowed by her scarlet hair and she said in a very low tone. " No we can't take her with us."

Naruto's eyes widened but then they narrowed slightly. " why? Aren't we moving to a new house like many times before?" he asked in confusion.

" No, this time it's only the two of us going." She said her voice devoid of any emotion as she talked about her daughter.

" Then what about Imouto-chan?" he asked.

"What about her?" she said her voice still cold and uncaring.

" What will happen to her? Where will she go?" Naruto asked once again.

" I don't know" she paused a bit before continuing " and I don't care".

Naruto sighed and placed the index finger of his right hand under her chin and slowly tilted her head up so there eyes are gazing into each other. He can see pain in his mother's eyes because of saying that. He knew his mother don't like his younger sister/ her daughter. The way she always acts coldly towards her is a simple give away. But she doesn't hate her that much to leave her alone and that much he is certain off. He knew his mother is stopping herself from giving the same love and care to his imouto that she showers him with But, he doesn't know why. Whenever his sister is present her personality changes from a loving and caring mother and she turns into a cold and emotionless woman who doesn't care about anyone.

" Then I can't come with you" he said slowly and cringed when her eyes widened and tears started shimmer into existence.

The redhead mother blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears and asked. " Why? "

" Because I can't just leave her like this." His voice barely above a whisper.

Her pupils shook and this time a lone tear escaped her right eye. " S-So your l-leaving me b-because" but whatever she wanted to say died down in her throat as Naruto paced his finger on her lips.

Naruto rapidly shook his head and said " I-It's not like that at all Kaa-chan but she is just 8 years old. Where do you think she will go alone?, how do you think she will survive in this world Kaa-chan. I know you don't like her and I don't know the reason behind it. But I love her Kaa-chan she is my little sister after all, how do you think I will be able to live with myself even after knowing that I just left my sister alone to fend for herself."

Naruto then took a deep breath and continued. " Why can't you just take both of us with you like before?"

At this she shook her head. " I was barely able to convince them to bring you with me and I don't think they will allow me to bring her as well." She said with a frown.

" So I was right thinking that this is not just our regular moving. What's the matter kaa-chan tell me please." he pleaded at the end clutching her right hand in his left tightly.

She shook her head negatively and replied. " I can't tell you that and please don't ask me the reason Naruto-kun."

" Alright but I can't come with you kaa-chan." He said getting a nod from her. " B-But I will miss you." He said and embraced his mother his hands locked tightly around her waist and his face was buried in the valley of her breasts. Soon after that tears stared to fall from his eyes.

" H-Hai and I will m-miss you too s-s-sochi." She said and tightened her arms around his head. This may be the last time she is going to hug her precious son for a long time and she wanted to remember this moment until they are reunited once again.

After a few minutes the mother and son duo separated, their eyes puffy red and their breathing labored. " You really don't want to come with me?" she asked once more.

Naruto smiled weakly at her but shook his head in negative. " No, if I was just a son then I would have agreed in a heartbeat. After all you are one of the most precious person to me, and I love you so much Kaa-chan. But I am a brother as well, and it's a big brothers duty to protect his younger siblings."

The redheaded mother shook her head with a smile. She already knew this outcome from the start, she knew Naruto is never going to abandon his sister no matter what. But still she wanted to make sure even if there was only 0.001% chance of him agreeing with her then she wanted to take it.

" Well if that's your answer so it's a goodbye then. " she said and was about to get up but Naruto hand caught her wrist making her turn towards him.

" Will I ever see you again?" Naruto asked and she cringed she can clearly sense fear and desperation in him. After all she is experiencing same fear as well.

Leaning forward a bit she cupped Naruto's cheeks with her hands and said in a serious voice. " Now listen well Naruto." She started and Naruto nodded hearing the seriousness in her voice he paid rapt attention to each and every word she said. " Yes you will be able to see me again, we will be able to become a family once again but there is something you will have to do for that to happen."

" What is it? I will do anything?" Naruto replied without missing a beat.

"You will have to become strong, stronger than everyone around you, stronger than any mage in whole Fiore. And the day when your fame reaches my ears I will come and we will be a family one again." She said with a soft smile and kissed his forehead in a loving manner and then repeated the same procedure on both of his cheeks.

" Then I promise I will become strong, stronger than any mage in Fiore, the strongest mage in the history of this world. " Naruto said with conviction and a smile appeared on her face.

' _I hope that you do Naruto-kun, because if you don't then an untimely death will be the only thing waiting for you.'_ She thought with a frown. Just by the thought of what might future holds for Naruto made her want hide him away from the whole world. But she knows what's after Naruto is not something she can stop or delay. The only thing she can do is motivate him to become strong and hope that when the times come he would be strong enough to face this threat or at least survive.

Coming out of her internal thoughts she smiled at him and nodded. " I know you will." With those words she stood up and started to move towards the door. Just as she was about to open the door she remembered something. turning back on the balls of her feet she approached him once again and said in a serious tone of voice.

" Now listen Naruto-kun" when she was sure his attention was on her she continued. " this town is going to be attacked in a hour. so I want you to pack everything and leave as soon as possible."

Naruto was shocked to hear that but nodded.

"And take this with you. " she said and started searching the pockets of her dress after a few seconds she withdraw a small white sphere and handed it to Naruto. " This is a communication lacrima, with this we will be able to talk to each other." She said and smiled at Naruto's dumbstruck expression.

"Wow kaa-chan with this I can talk to you anytime." He said with a smile.

She frowned a bit at this." No Naruto, this lacrima is a bit different." Seeing his confused expression she decided to explain. " you see this lacrima only works as a receiver. Basically you can receive my calls but you cannot call back."

"But why?" Naruto asked with frown.

" Because I made it this way." She said and Naruto's eyes widened but before he could say anything she continued. " You see Naruto I have many enemies and I can't let them know where I am going. And through a communication lacrima It would be easy to track down my location. That's why I modified it I hope you don't mind." She said and smiled when Naruto shook his head.

"I don't mind Kaa-chan and I know you will call me whenever you are free." He said with a smile which was returned by the redheaded mother.

With her piece said she started moving towards exit.

" Ah Kaa-chan wait!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

" What is it Naruto-kun?" turning around she asked.

Naruto fidget slightly and said." Well I wanted to give this to you a few months later on your birthday but I guess that's not going to happen any longer so." He said and she frowned she never liked seeing him sad so she moved forward and flicked his nose playfully.

" Uwa!' Naruto exclaimed and glared at her while rubbing his nose.

Her frown then turned into an amused smile as Naruto started searching his room for something rather comically and it was rather funny to say at least.

After nearly 2 minutes of search Naruto finally found whatever he was looking for. It was box a small red box.

Smiling in relief Naruto presented the box to her with a megawatt smile and said. " Here happy birthday Kaa-chan."

She blinked once, twice , three times and then a smile similar to Naruto's came on her face and she accepted her present from him.

" Open it." Naruto said and she can sense he was really excited.

Slowly she opened the red box and her eyes widened after seeing it's contents.

In that red box. A Golden heart-shaped pendent can be seen and it was attached with a golden chain.

" Naruto t-this." She doesn't have any words to describe how she felt at that moment.

"Open it." He said once again with a smile.

She nodded and gingerly took the pendent in her hand opened it. Inside it two photos can be seen on the right side of the heart it was Naruto's there was a grin on his face and it was so wide that it was nearly splitting his face in half. and on left side it was of a girl in photo she has a very cute face. A small nose and two deep brown eyes which was seems to be filled with happiness. She also have scarlet hair like her and is grinning just like Naruto.

" N-Naruto t-this." After that no more words came out of her mouth and she rapidly blinked the tears away.

" By this way we will always be together Kaa-chan all three of us. " Nruto said with a smile and bought her into a gentle hug. " always keep this close to your heart." He said in hushed voice.

" I will, I promise." She replied.

After a whole minute of hugging both of them separated and Naruto said. " I Love you Kaa-chan."

"I Love you too Naruto-kun and I am going to miss you a lot." She said and chocked back a sob that nearly escaped her throat. " Ah Naruto-kun after leaving this town you should go to your aunt Zola. You do remember where she lives don't you?" she asked and Naruto nodded. She then planted one last kiss on his forehead and turned around.

With that said she hooked the heart-shaped pendent around her neck, retrieved her black robe and left without another word.

It took Naruto a full minute to compose himself after she left . then he remember about the attack and quickly opened the door of his room and stepped inside the hallway. He quickly moved down the stairs and silently opened the door of his sisters room.

After entering her room he found her sleeping peacefully on her bed and hugging a small teddy to her chest. Slowly he sat down on the edge of her bed and called. " Imouto-chan wake up."

The little redhead grumbled something incoherent in her sleep but didn't wake up.

Naruto smiled at the cute behavior. But he can't waste anymore time Kaa-chan told him that the attack will happen In 1 hour. And its nearly 5 minutes since she left so he only have 55 minutes to pack his stuff and get the hell out of this town.

With that in mind Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. " Imouto-chan wake up."

This time her eyes fluttered open revealing them to be chocolate brown in colour.

" Onii-chan is it morning already?" she asked while rubbing her eyes cutely and then sat up on her bed with a Yawn.

Naruto smiled at her and ruffled her scarlet hair getting a pout out of said redhead. " No, it's midnight but we are leaving this house."

After hearing that all sighs of sleep left her eyes. " really but we just came to this town."

Naruto nodded. " Yes, but because of some circumstances we have to leave, and we only have 55 minutes to do so. So Erza-chan get up and pack up your things. I am going to pack other necessary items alright?." Naruto asked and the now named redhead Erza nodded.

He was about to get up when she asked. " Where are we going Onii-chan?"

" To aunt Zola's house." He answered and Erza smiled after hearing that name. " you like her a lot don't you?"

Erza instantly nodded " Hai aunt Zola is really nice and her strawberry cheese cake is the best in the world."

Narut smiled seeing the starry look in her eyes, he is very well aware of her near obsession with that pink treat. " alright Erza-chan start packing, we don't have much time." He said getting a nod from Erza. " we will leave in 40 minutes." With that said Naruto moved to pack his own stuff but before he could leave the room her next question froze him in his tracks.

" What about Kaa-chan?"she asked.

" she already left. She had some very important business to attend to so she left early." He said without turning back because he knew if he turned around he won't be able to lie to her.

" Ok" Erza replied and Naruto left the room without any other words.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She can't help but smile widely. The reason is very simple she never thought that Naruto is going to give her something like this. Clutching her heart shaped pendent in her hand her smile widened. With this he is going to be with her just like he said. And she will always keep this close to her heart just like she promised.

Opening the pendent she softly caressed Naruto's picture until she felt a strong presence behind her. She immediately closed the pendent and her smile slipped off of her face.

Turning around she saw an elderly, bearded gray haired man. He has blackish eyes and barely shoulder length wavy, silver hair with majority of his bangs swept leftwards. He has a small mustache and lengthy mildly think beard reaching his upper torso. As for clothing he sports a long light-coloured robe consisting of two major pieces. A long garment that reaches past his knees with tattered bottom . An externally and internally dark-coloured cape is tied above his robe jutting out sharp more elongated Lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head. He also have a dark ring on his right middle finger and dark boots and a wizards staff.

"August" she said her voice devoid of any emotion.

The elderly man nodded " Irene are you ready to depart?"

She nodded and started walking in his direction. A magic circle soon appeared underneath both of them and she took one last glance towards the town in which her precious son resides.

' _I hope to see you again soon Naruto-kun until then be safe.'_ . with that both of them disappeared. 

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **(40 minutes later).**

Naruto was standing in front of their 2 story house. He is now wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and a brown jacked. With a large backpack on his back.

"Let's go Imouto-chan!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

And in a few seconds Erza came out wearing a blue button up shirt and light blue shirt. And just like Naruto she is also carrying a backpack.

"I am ready onii-chan." Erza said and Naruto nodded.

As they walked through the streets of Rosemary village, Naruto can't help himself from cracking a small smile as he watched Erza looking at her surrounding with such curiosity that only a child can possess .

But that tender moment was cut short when a large explosion rocked the whole area.

' _Shit they attacked early we have to get out of this village fast._ ' Naruto thought to himself and grabbed Erza's right hand in his left and started running towards the entrance of the village.

" O-Onii-chan what's happening?" Erza asked as more explosion were heard and people started panicking everywhere.

Naruto kept running but smiled at her warmly and replied. " Don't worry Imouto-chan, Onii-chan will protect you." With that Naruto dropped his backpack and pulled her on his back.

Erza circled her arms around his neck tightly as Naruto kept running while carrying her on his back.

After running for a few more minutes he came to a sudden stop when he saw a few figures running towards him. But he can't tell for sure if they were just some villagers or enemies as the whole street is now shrouded in a thick layer of dust. Glancing left and right he spotted a dark alley and immediately ran towards it to hide.

Once inside the dark alley he put Erza down and placed his hand on her mouth just as she was going to say something. " Keep quite Imouto-chan, a slightest noise can give away our position." Naruto whispered and removed his hand from her mouth after she nodded.

" W-Whats h-h-happening o-o-oni-chan?" she asked her voice trembling showing the fear she must be feeling at that time. Seeing this Naruto wasted no time and gently pulled her into a hug and whispered some soothing words in her ear. Which seemed to work as she stopped trembling and her breathing also calmed down.

Naruto was on high alert as explosions kept getting near their location. Looking into the alleyway he found a lone dumpster and an idea popped into his head.

" Imouto-chan come on." Naruto said and guided her towards the dumpster. " alright Imouto-chan get inside." Naruto said getting wide eyed looks from her.

" B-but what about you. " she asked. The dumpster was not big enough to fit both of them it's was only big enough o fit her and another person of her age.

Naruto smiled at her warmly and kissed her forehead before saying. " don't worry Imouto-chan I will be fine." He said and opened the dumpster but what he saw inside it left him wide eyed.

That dumpster was not empty. There was someone else already in it someone he is vaguely familiar with. It was girl maybe a year or 2 younger than Erza she had long purple hair, hazel brown eyes at the moment she is wearing a green dress which has many cuts here and there.

" You I know you!" Naruto exclaimed and the girl started shaking in fear seeing this Naruto cringed he doesn't wanted to scare her. " H-Hey don't cry I am not going to hurt you." He then took a step back and the girl visibly calmed down a bit.

Inspecting her face a bit Naruto is now sure that he knew this girl. " You are Kagura right." Hearing her name the girls head snapped towards him, her eyes widened in shock.

"H-H-How d-do you k-know me?" she asked.

" Don't you remember me I came to your fathers shop a few times this month and last time he introduced us when you were also in the shop." Naruto said and her eyes widened when she finally recognized the face in front of her.

"Na-Naruto-nii." Kagura said slowly.

Naruto nodded and sighed in relief She finally recognized him. Kagura Mikazuchi the only reason he even knew her was because he went to her father's weapons shop a few times with his mother. Her father is the master blacksmith of this village. And he went to his shop a few times to buy swords and daggers for Kaa-chan.

Coming out of his thoughts he once again shifted his attention on the girl in front of him. " What are you doing here Kagura-chan?"

Kgura stiffened a bit but answered nonetheless. " T-Tou-sama told me to h-hide here w-when explosions started happening everywhere."

Naruto nodded but then his eyes widened when he heard a few hurried foot-steps coming in their direction. He immediately places Erza beside Kagura and said in a whisper. " Both of you stay here and don't make any noises alright."

" B-But what a-about you o-onii-chan." Erza asked.

" Don't worry nothing can happen to onii-chan, just stay quite alright." Both of the girls nodded and Naruto closed the top of the dumpster.

Sighing Naruto moved towards the end of alley and saw a group of people running in his direction. By the looks of it they are from some kind of organization all them are wearing some kind of blue uniform and Mage's cloak over it there faces were hidden behind masks and some of them were also carryings staffs.

' _Mages this is bad I can take on few thugs or mercenaries no problem because of kaa-chan's training me into hand-to-hand combat and swordfight. But Mages are above my league and there are so many."_ Naruto thought to himself and then glanced behind him. Erza and Kagura are both looking at him from the small holes in dumpster.

' _No matter, I have to save them even if it cost me my life.'_ He thought with determination. Steeling himself he withdrew a pair of daggers from the back of his pant and held them in reverse grip.

Just then one of the Mage sent a fireball towards a nearby house which erupted in flames and a cloud of dust once again filled the area.

' _Now's my chance'_ Naruto thought to himself and dashed towards the group of Mages. Taking advantage of the dust cloud he easily sneaked behind first Mage and slashed his behind his hip making said Mage cry out in pain. But this also alerted the other Mages of his presence as they also took defensive positions.

Running towards the second one of the group Naruto was not as lucky as before and the Mage easily detected him and sent a fireball towards him. Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately rolled to the side and dodged the ball of fire.

Coming back to his senses he immediately bought both of his daggers in X shape to block the staff strike aimed for his neck. Twisting his body in his position he kicked the Mage in knee getting a loud grunt out of his throat. But he didn't stop there he followed up and stabbed the same Mage's other knee.

But this gave the other Mages the opening they needed and without missing a beat one of them appeared on his right-side with his fist crocked back. Naruto saw this but was too late to do anything and take took the strike. Another Mage appeared behind him and kicked him in spine.

Naruto groaned in pain ignoring it he threw one of his dagger towards the Mage who punched him. Caught off guard the Mage wasn't able to defend himself and the dagger got buried deeply in his stomach.

Seeing this the Mage behind him caught his other hand and twisted it until a sickening crack was heard. Naruto roared in pain as he clutched his right arm with his left, he can faintly hear some of the Mages murmuring something.

" This little shit gave us quite a trouble. " a fat Mage said.

" but I have to say he did well then most of the people in this town." Another one said this one had a wicked smile on his face.

" Let's just k-kill the shit." Another one said this one is holding his stomach and blood can be seen flowing out of his dagger wound.

" No, I think we should take him with us." The one with wicked smile said.

" Are you serious?" first one asked.

" Yes , we need people for the project that's why we came here in the first place. So why not." He said and lifted Naruto form by his throat. " So Mr hothead its look like you are coming with us."

The last thing Naruto saw before he got unconscious is the wicked smirk on his captives face and a blur of scarlet racing towards him in fast speed. ' _N-No E-Erza d-don't c-come here s-stay b-back"_ then his world was shrouded by darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes snapped open only to meet with unfamiliar brown rocky roof. Glancing around he found himself in a dark room the only source of light being a small window on the adjacent wall. He can also see many people in the same room, their age group varies from small kids of 7 years of age to 60-70 years old people. There is only one similarity in all of these people that being their cloths. Rags that was what all of them are wearing. Small white rags.

Using every ounce of power in his body he sat up but not without failing a few times. Once in a sitting position he glanced around once more and his throat dried of any kind of moisture.

' _Slaves'_

That's the only thing that came in his mind. " Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked to no one but still received an answer.

" You are in . . . . . . . . . Tower Of Heven."

 _ ******************************************Ja Ne******************************************_

 **Chapter End.**

 **This is it guys, The first chapter of Naruto: The Void's Host. So how was it Good ,Bad, Awesome. Tell me what you think about it, and if you got any ideas please don't hesitate to share with me alright. And of-course don't forget to leave a review even a few words are appreciated. After all Reviews is the fuel fanfic writers needs the most.**

 **Naruto's Profile.**

 **Name: Naruto Belserion.**

 **Mothers name: Irene Belserion.**

 **Fathers name: Unknown.**

 **Sister name: Erza Belserion. (Half sister).**

 **Age: 14 years.**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Hellwalker: Ja Ne, stay safe and protect your precious people.**


End file.
